


Tony's Fireworks

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Party, Comfort, Drabble, Feels, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, M/M, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, lokitony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Loki leaves Tony's Christmas party because it hurts too much and Tony comes to find him.





	

The party had worn on Loki’s nerves. You’d think the god of mischief would love the revelry. On the contrary, it made him miss his mother terribly. It brought back painful memories of happy times that were only happy because he hadn’t known better. He’d left as it had gotten into full swing. When the elevator doors opened, he sat at the piano, noodling with the keys with one hand, stroking Nero from crown to read with the other.  
“There you are.”  
Tony stalked across the room. “The others were convinced you’d taken the opportunity to go run amuck in Times Square.” His grin spread wide under his mustache. “Do you want to? Some good ol’ Christmas fun and then afterwards, we can soak in the hot tub and I’ll massage all the bruises out.” He waggled his eyebrows at his love.  
Loki forced an almost smile but shook his head. “No thank you, darling. Why don’t you put on the suit and buzz the last minute shoppers?”  
Tony laughed and slapped the god’s back. “That’s the spirit.” He shrugged the hand on his shoulder off before he could stop himself. Tony noticed it then, through the fog of champagne. He scooted onto the bench, displacing their feline son. “Talk to me.”  
“It’s nothing, Anthony. Go back to your party.” He combed his fingers through the salt and pepper hair at his lover’s temple. “I’m fine.”  
Tony clicked his tongue. “Liar.” He bumped Loki’s knee with his own. “What is wrong?”  
Loki sighed, sitting up as Tony began to play ‘White Christmas’, a soft yet inebriated smile on his lips. “If you must know, I hate this holiday. It makes me miss the woman I thought was my mother.”  
“Thought was your mother?”  
“She wasn’t.”  
“You mean Thor’s mom, Frigga?”  
Loki closed his eyes at her name. “Yes, her.”  
“She raised you as her son, didn’t she?” Loki nodded. “She loved you and treated you like her son?” Loki nodded again. “Then she was your mom, sport.” Tony laid his arm on the keys, causing them to protest discordantly. “Lokes, I throw a Christmas party every year on this day. You know why?”  
“No, I don’t, Anthony.”  
“Because my mom loved Christmas.” His voice faded at the end of ‘Christmas’. “And today is the anniversary of her and my father’s death.”  
Loki’s eyes softened as he saw his sorrow mirrored in Tony’s eyes. His long fingers caressed Tony’s temple then slipped into his hair to cradle the man’s face. Tony leaned into the chilled flesh of his palm. Their eyes slipped closed as their lips met in a sweet kiss.  
“Now, come back to the party, baby. I promise they won’t be here much longer then you can Fa-la-la-la-la-la-fuck me.” Loki tried not to laugh but failed miserably. “That’s my sugarplum.” Tony kissed him as he stood up. Nero jumped back onto the piano as his ‘fathers’ headed toward the elevator.  
“Perhaps, the little witch and I might give your guests a treat.”  
“Oh?” Tony looked toward flashing lights outside the many windows. White, green and gold fireworks flashed and popped through the night sky. Tony’s grin warmed Loki’s Jotun heart.  
“Merry Christmas, darling.” He pressed his lips to Tony’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on Mission Report Day.


End file.
